


Don't Sweater The Small Stuff

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Wendy needs advice. And who better to ask than...Mabel?





	Don't Sweater The Small Stuff

“I can’t believe this…”

 

Wendy wracked her brain on how to approach a bizarre situation. That situation was asking Mabel for advice. _Dating_ advice. 

 

“Okay, Wendy. You can do this. Just go up there and say it.”

 

She pulled her hat down so it covered her eyes and marched up to her sweater clad pal.

 

“MABEL, TEACH ME HOW TO GET A GIRL TO LIKE ME!”

 

Mabel looked up from her latest art project. Bedazzling Waddles with ‘Hog Wild’ would have to wait.

 

“AHHH! Someone actually _wants_ my romance expertise! To my office!”

 

Which was just a fancy word for her room in the attic. Donning a pair of fake glasses and a sweater reading ‘Romance Maestro’ she parked Wendy in a little swivel chair.

 

“You take this seriously…”

 

Mabel nodded.

 

“Romance is no joke! So, what made you seek out my clearly amazing knowledge of wooing.”

 

Wendy rolled her eyes, but played along with placating her sweet little ego.

 

“Well, you and that rich blonde girl are a pretty adorable couple. I’ve never tried smoozing a girl. And I don’t think a love potion is ethical. So…here I am.”

 

Mabel wrote something down on a pad of paper.

 

“So, who is this lucky lady you have your eyes on?”

 

Wendy looked down.

 

“Uh…Tambry.”

 

Mabel let out a victorious ‘Ha’.

 

“Dipper, you owe me $5! I told you Wendy had a thing for Tambry!”

 

She quickly reapplied her quote unquote composure.

 

“You’ve been friends since you were kids. I still remember seeing you outside that mattress store back in…um…forget that. We’ve never time traveled, and you can’t prove it! …Anyway, just ask her. If she says no, so be it.”

 

Wendy spun around in her chair.

 

“But that’s it! We’ve been friends for years! What if this makes things weird…”

 

Mabel chuckled.

 

“Weird? You’re both moody, sarcastic teenagers, who like bad hipster music. You’re perfect for each other. Come with me.”

 

She guided Wendy back to the lobby.

 

“My advice to you is this…”

 

The door creaked open.

 

“And that’s jump in!”

 

Mabel shoved Wendy, who collided with whoever was entering the Shack. And would you believe it…

 

“Oh, hey Wendy. You texted me to come here?”

 

Wendy patted her back pocket. Glancing over, Mabel proudly displayed her phone.

 

“Thieving little…um…Tambs, I wanna ask you something. Uh…”

 

She coughed, trying to put it properly into words. Tambry hadn’t even glanced up from her phone.

 

“Screw it!”

 

Wendy snatched Tambry’s phone from her hands. Before she could complain, Wendy snatched something else when she looked up. A kiss.

 

“I’ll be brief. You are super cute. I’ve had a crush on you since we were 8. Will you go out with me.”

 

Tambry yanked her phone back.

 

“Sure.”

 

Wendy sighed.

 

“Okay, I get it. It’d be…did you say sure?”

 

To the surprise of Mabel, Wendy, Waddles, and a gnome hiding in the rafters, Tambry kissed her back.

 

“Been waiting for you to admit that for years. You’re not exactly subtle. I’ll text you when I’m free.”

 

The deadpan girl sauntered out the door, Wendy running back to hug Mabel.

 

“Thank you, Mabel!”


End file.
